


Celebrate Good Times

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Riza has a night-time visitor she didn’t expect. <br/>Disclaimer: Absolutely Arakawa's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrate Good Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevcolleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/gifts), [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



Riza opened the door to her apartment, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of her commanding officer standing on the other side of the threshold. While he was out of uniform, Roy Mustang still looked very much the poster boy for the Ishvalan War. He was, after all, very distinguished, and his features were very recognizable to anyone. Why he would risk coming here was beyond her. "Sir?" 

"May I come in, Hawkeye?" 

She hesitated, not at all sure this was a good idea. Finally, she opened the door wider, allowing him entrance. For a second, she wanted to protest - her quarters were not lavish, nor were they even truly comfortable. She did splurge in a few minor areas - her bedsheets were high quality cotton, and her tea the best her salary could afford. Whatever the Colonel was here for, Riza doubted it was to discuss her tea. She didn’t want to think about what he might say regarding her bedding, but Riza thought he’d probably be dismayed at her sheets current pristine state. 

Closing the door behind him, Riza made sure to lock it while the Colonel squatted down to pet Black Hayate. Her dog didn't knock him down like he had Edward Elric. Riza folded her arms and fixed Roy with her most caustic look. "Why are you here?" 

Roy straightened, his own expression urbane, his voice mellifluous. "If I show up at your door, chances are you did something to bring me here." He spread his hands. "Here I am."

"I did nothing to call you to my door. Sir," Riza added the honorific pointedly. 

He took a step closer. "Sir?" he repeated. 

Riza did not back up. She folded her arms more tightly. "Sir. Showing up at my apartment is a risky maneuver. One which could be viewed as fraternization, as you are still my superior officer." 

"Not at the moment, I'm not," Roy countered, taking another step closer. "You were under Bradley's command, then you deserted, and now, at this moment, you are free. And so am I. By rights, we both probably should be incarcerated, but as we are included amongst the victorious, I believe we're due a celebration." When had he sneaked in so close? Riza glared at him, not that it made any difference. He reached up, his hand hovering a centimeter away from her cheek. Close enough she could feel the heat off his palm. "So shall we?" he asked. "Celebrate?"

Riza exhaled slowly. "This is highly improper." 

Roy waggled his eyebrows. "There are many improper things I've been considering doing with you." He caressed her cheek. "A great many." 

How could she say 'no' to that? Riza pointed at Black Hayate. "Stay," she told him. Before Roy could respond in any way, she grabbed him by the tie. "You come with me."

It was definitely time to wrinkle those sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Any, any, "If I show up at your door, chances are you did something to bring me there." (Gross Point Blank)_


End file.
